Shades of My Life
by usernames-are-lame
Summary: Why should I be picked to go. I'm not special, well I guess I am, but still I don't want to go they shouldn't make me. First Fic.
1. Chapter 1

I never thought that things would end up like this. I blame my brother; it's all his fault anyways. He ratted me out, well, my cousin did too but I don't blame her. She couldn't help it, but my brother could. Now I'm stuck in a situation I didn't even choose. Sweet…

I lean my head against the bumping glass of the taxi's window. The cold soothes my raging mind as does the soft patter of rain drops. I stare blankly at the world outside moving in a blur, unfamiliar with the landscape of what will become my new home.

London.

I've always dreamed of coming here, but always of my free will and after all of my schooling was finished. Now I'm being forced to transfer with only one freakin' year left. Go me. I'm passing sites I've seen in movies and described in books, but I don't have the time or the attitude for site-seeing. My train to the countryside leaves in about two hours. The thought dawns on me that I'm completely without a map or any knowledge of this area of the world. Woot.

"Here we are, King's Cross train station." the cabbie informs me.

"Right, thanks for the ride." I quickly say back. I fumble with the money and soon manage to get my luggage and I soaked from the rain. Quickly loading my stuff on a trolley, I make my way under the building's cover. Slowly but surely I make my way over to a bench and claim my spot, though I doubt anyone would sit with me anyways. I have a certain look to me that usually turns normal folks away, for you see my hair is the shade of the most obnoxious purple. It is my favorite color, so I thought why not wear it on my head? It's not that I'm into that whole punk Goth thing; I really just like the color. I noticed that I got some stares from those passing by but not as many as I usually get back home. 'Maybe this place won't be so bad' I thought wistfully to myself.

I pulled most ungraciously from this reprieve by a passerby who decided I need more than just a casual passing glance. I couldn't believe it this guy actually sat down next to me and started asking me "how much". WTF!!!! I do not look like a prostitute. Now I'll admit my jeans were ripped and I was wearing a tight t-shirt but nothing like a prostitute would dress. 'Maybe they are different here from the ones in the states.' I pondered to myself. I kindly told the man that I'm not that kind of woman and if he would please leave me to sit here. Unfortunately this didn't work…

"'Ello, love. Why's a beauty like you all alone on a day like this, hm?" said the crazy man. He was probably around forty-ish and had the worst breath on the face of the planet. I soon found out why. After his greeting he flashed what I guess was supposed to be a winning smile, but it instead revealed a row of decaying teeth. Ew…

"Ah, there you are darling. The train's about to leave, we should really get a move on. Who's this? Did you make a friend?" said a voice from out of nowhere.

I turned around so fast I nearly gave myself whiplash. The voice belonged to a older woman probably around her late thirties, early forties. She was dressed in what I could only call a clean business suit. It was one of those 'I mean every word I ever say ever' kind of suits, but she saved me so I wasn't going to question her.

"I was just leaving mum." said the rotting teeth guy and he scurried away to find another victim.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" said my mystery savior. "Hm, a quiet one eh? Well, I'm sure that will go away once you get to know some people. I'm sure this is difficult for you and as the Headmaster said this wasn't exactly your idea, but you agreed because your parents wanted you to go."

By this point I was more than enough confused, but when she mentioned Dumbledore the Headmaster of my new school I got super confused. "What?" was all I managed to get out.

"Oh excuse me, pardon my horrific manners. My name is Minerva McGonagall. I will be your transfiguration teacher while you are at Hogwarts. I've been assigned the task of seeing you safely on the train, seeing that this is the first time that you have been in the country. "She flashed a warm smile, something tells me that this may be the only time I see such a smile from her. She had a strict quality about her.

"Oh okay, I'm Melody Chambers. It is a pleasure to meet you Professor. You have perfect timing. Are all people in London that rude?"

"No most certainly not. That was merely a chance greeting with some of the scum that reside on some of the more unholy streets. "

I glanced up at the clock on the wall and at the time on my ticket. We had only about fifteen minutes to get to the platform, which I just realized didn't seem to exist. "Where is platform nine and three quarters?" I asked my new Professor.

"I keep forgetting that you aren't from around here. The platform is hidden between the normal platforms of nine and ten. You simply have to run at the barrier between them and then you're there." She explained calmly.

"Yeah, sure, that makes sense I guess…"

"It's nothing to worry about I assure you and I'll be with you the entire time. I'll keep you safe."

"Alright, I guess we should get going to train leaves in ten minutes."

"Right you are. Let's go." She started off briskly towards the barrier. "Stay close now. It'll be crowded on the other side."

I kept as close to her as possible without actually touching her, I didn't need her thinking I was a weak little worry wart, but the truth is I was scared. She made sure that I was still with her and the nodded and took off at almost a jog with me right on her tail. I started to freak. 'All my stuff is going to go flying from the trolley onto the pavement.' I thought to myself. We were much too close to stop now. We were going to crash. I braced myself for the impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes, which had clamped shut from fear, and saw that I was standing on a train platform with hundreds of students all packed on it. They were shouting greetings and talking about their summers. It was all a bit of a sensory overload. I instinctively looked for Professor McGonagall, but I couldn't find her. Of course I of all people would lose my guide. Fan-freakin-tastic.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe I lost her. Great, now I have no idea what's going on. Am I supposed to go somewhere special, or do I just go on the train with all the other students? This and about a million other questions were running through my brain. All the while I was trying not to get smashed by incoming students and those already on the platform. Everyone else seemed to know what was going on, except me of course. I bumped into many people muttering apologies, but I then knocked a girl completely down when I turned to once again look for Professor McGonagall.

"Ouch!" came the surprised cry.

"I'm so sorry." I scrambled to help her up. "I'm so, so sorry. I'm a bit out of my element if you know what I mean. I lost my guide, Professor McGonagall, and I'm new and I just can't seem to do anything right." This all came out in one fast jumble of words, it's a miracle she understood any of it.

"No, it's quite alright. See, I'm fine. No harm done." the girl stated with a smile. "You say that you're new? I didn't know that Hogwarts accepted transfers, and especially ones at such an advanced age?"she added quizzically looking at me.

"They don't usually. I was told that many times upon my admission by your school board, but Dumbledore insisted on it. So, here I am pulled from my last year of schooling to come to learn in a foreign country. "I realized that I sounded a bit sour so I added, "Not that there is anything wrong with England, I just prefer a place where I know the landscape."

She nodded understandingly "I know what you mean. I'm going to guess you're from the states then?"

"Yeah, I guess that's pretty obvious isn't it?"

"Yeah it is." she laughed, "That's ok though. You might stick out for a bit, one because you're the new girl and two because you're from a foreign country."

"Great. That's just what I need more attention…"

"Well, "she looked around, "I don't see Professor McGonagall anywhere so I guess I can show you the ropes for now. We'd better get on the train before it gets too crowded, you can sit with me and my friends."

"Thank you so much you have no idea how grateful I am for your help. This really means a lot to me."

"My pleasure. Oh, by the way, my name is Lily Evans."

"I'm Melody Chambers."

"Fantastic. Let's go."

She grabbed my arm and pulled me along with more strength than I was expecting from her. She seemed to be one of those 'soft' girls who don't really have much backing them. I finally took the time through all the stress to exam my second rescuer. She was slightly taller than I was and she had awesome red hair that was billowing out behind her as the wind tried to hinder our approach to the train. She turned to make sure I was still ok. I got a good look at her face. It was a nice oval shaped almost regal face. She had a smattering of freckles and pretty green eyes. 'Hm, maybe I'll have to try that one I thought to myself.'

We hopped on the train. Luckily it seemed that Lily had already been on and had claimed a cabin for us to sit in. We entered and she was right I immediately became the object of their attention. There were three other girls in the cabin. Two were sitting on one side looking at what appeared to be some sort of wizard magazine. The one holding the magazine had blonde hair and blue eyes. I already made a mental note to be wary of her; I've had bad luck with these 'Aryans' in the past. The girl sitting opposite of her had long brown hair and a sort of hazel eye color. She looked at me as if I had fallen from the ceiling and started tap dancing. The other girl was sulking and had been looking out the window when we came in and didn't turn around until the other girls did. She looked at me and I was a little alarmed she had a black, short, edgy haircut that was only made more effective by her nearly black eyes. It was a little unnerving.

"Nice hair." said the edgy chick. This seemed to jump everyone out of their 'let's stare at the new girl kick'.

"Hey guys. This is Melody Chambers. She is a transfer student from America." Lily started. "Melody these are my best friends on the face of the planet." Pointing at the edgy chick, "This is Mia Rhodes. I would say don't worry she doesn't bite, but I'm not sure if that's entirely true."

"That was only once and it doesn't count. Don't believe all that she says she's a known lair." Mia retorted.

"I am not and you know it. Anyways, the girl with the blonde hair over there is Alana Michaels. She is on the house Quidditch team, she plays as one of the chasers."

"Hi there, it's nice to see a new face." said Alana.

"Last but not least, Meagan Vanderbilt the gooey center that keeps us all together."

"Nice to meet you Melody, I'm sure you'll do fine here at Hogwarts." Meagan said.

"Thank you. I really appreciate you letting me sit with you guys, or else I would have been alone." I stated wearily.

"Not a problem. Why don't you tell us about yourself?" Alana asked.

"Yeah, how did you end up here?" Lily added.

"Well, I guess I should just give you the entire story. I go to, no, went, to Blair Witch Academy for Young Girls. As you can probably guess it is in the U.S. I was having a blast there with my friends and we were at the end of year assembly when they announced that we were having a special guest coming to talk to us, and maybe even offer us some scholarships for continuing our education. Next thing I know I get called down to the stage and this old dude, Dumbledore, asked me if I possessed any special talents. I not thinking told him I could play French horn and I could play guitar. He laughed and smiled and said 'No not that kind of talent, I mean magically.' At that point I started to worry. I did, do have a special talent, but none of my friends knew and I wanted to keep it that way. He must have seen the distress on my face and politely asked my Headmistress if he could speak to me in private. Needless to say I was a bit freaked out by this but didn't say anything. "

By now I figured they would all have drool seeping from their mouths form the boredom I was putting them through but they all seemed generally interested. So I continued," We then went to the Headmistress' office where he asked me to take a seat. He then said,' I know what your secret is and I don't think you should hide it. At my school you wouldn't have to. No one there would judge you any differently. I'm offering you a chance to explore this talent more. We even have someone at our school that may be able to help.' I was floored no one had ever figured out what I was hiding, well except my parents. I thought who is this crazy man and what did he want with me. So then I asked him just what did he think made me so special? He looked at me as if I were the crazy one for asking such a thing. He said, 'Well, of course I am referring to your gift as a metamorphmagus.' I was really waiting for the 'duh', but I guess Dumbledore was a classier guy than that." I stopped my monologue to get some gauge on their reactions to this news.

As I had expected all of their mouths were hanging open in shock. "Well, I guess I'll go find a different spot to sit. Thanks for your kindness anyways." I resigned.

Mia was the first to respond. "What? Wait, why are you leaving?"

"I assume you don't want to associate with me, it's fine I knew that I would most likely spend my life in exile here."

"What? Are crazy or something? What are you talking about?" Lily practically shouted at me.

"You don't want to ruin your social status by you being associated with me."

"Okay, let's slow this down a bit. You're saying that we will be shunned for being friends with you. Am I getting this right?" Meagan said.

"Well, yeah. What have you guys been living under a rock, being a metamorphmagus is severely frowned upon? Don't you want to have a future? People who are friends with us are treated just as bad." I looked at them as if they had five heads.

"I think she is crazy." Mia interjected.

"Don't be mean Mia. Obviously this is just a rule, or standard in the states. We don't treat metamorphmagus' any differently than normal people. In actuality they are considered pretty damn cool." Alana explained.

"Oh…." was all I managed to say.


End file.
